The Person Who Defines You
by Sixteen Candl3s
Summary: One Shot Drabble — A school assignment makes Jude think of Tommy... with that impossibly cute, playful grin on his face. The look he gave her made her stomach twirl and her hands shake. He was so godforsakenly cute!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------

_Italicized_—Monologue

**Bold**—Thoughts

"Blah... Blah... Blah..."—Talking

------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** A school assignment makes Jude come to terms with her feelings for Tommy. (One-Shot)

**The Person Who Defines You**

_I've always thought that homework was boring and pointless; a way for teachers to torture their students and make their life harder than what it already was... Until I got this assignment; **the person who defines you.** At first, I looked at this assignment as another boring, pointless thing to do; a way for teachers to bully and badger their students. So, I put it off and didn't bother starting it... until I realized that the assignment was due **tomorrow** and now that I'm **really** looking at it, I realize that there's so much I can do; so much I didn't know. At least, until now..._

Sixteen-year old Jude Harrison stared at the blank sheet of loose leaf paper as she chewed on her blue pen cap. She was sitting in G Major's conference room; a Walkman seated on top of the wooden table. Headphones were placed around her neck, where she could faintly hear the demo of _That Girl_. Bobbing her head slightly, Jude reveled in the silence of the room.

She was alone at the moment, since Kat—who was studying for a major Physics exam—had just left her to go to the bathroom. Sighing, Jude leaned back in the black, leather swivel chair and stared at the peach colored ceiling for answers; answers she knew she would not find.

_The person who defines you._

**Who defines me? **Jude wondered. **My parents made me—that's** **for sure. They had, more than anyone, influenced me when I was growing up... They shaped me into the person I am _now_. Well, at least, until a certain age... But, who defines me?**

With a sigh full of aggravation, she ran her fingers through her unruly, red mane.

"Hmm, let's see... The person who defines me," Jude muttered thoughtfully.

Sitting up straightly in the swivel chair, she came to a conclusion.

**That's it! One person _can't _define me. Each and every one of my friends defines me. My family defines me. And even my enemies define me. Each and every one of them define me because when I'm around them, I act a certain way or I change my view on certain things**, Jude mused, a bright smile finding its way to her mouth.

**Every person I meet defines me. And that's because I'd be different if I hadn't met them. Not noticeably, maybe... Not even to _myself_, but I'd still be _different_**, Jude pulled the blue pen cap out of her mouth and stared at the teeth marks for a long moment.

_The person who defines you._

This was the kind of assignment that made her feel—_anxious_—nervous because she didn't exactly know what her teacher wanted her to write.

**Does she want me to write an essay about my thoughts on the subject...? Or does she want me to actually pick a person and write down how they define me? **She thought, her heart set on getting a good grade.

And because she wanted a good grade, Jude realized that she'd have to make a decent story today. Tomorrow would be too late. Sighing once more, she ran her fingers over the teeth marks on the plastic blue cap.

_The person who defines you._

**Maybe Kat has a good idea**, Jude frowned.

"Jude, the pizza's here."

Startled, she raised heavy lashed, startling turquoise eyes to meet the disturbing and yet equally compelling eyes of Tom Quincy. With a small smile, Jude placed her pen down on the oak colored desk.

"Wow," Tommy uttered, glancing down at the blank sheet of loose leaf paper. "I never thought _you _could be _distracted_ by_ homework_. Music, I could understand, but_ homework_! Wow."

"Shut up," Jude muttered, taking off her headphones and sticking her tongue out at Tommy childishly.

Tommy smirked, chuckling quietly to himself as Jude's heart leapt into her throat. He was impossibly cute with that playful grin on his face. At times, he was heartstoppingly handsome, blue-green fire crackling in his eyes, casting shadows that made his face and body all sharp lines and angles.

However, Jude found herself liking _this _Tommy teasing her; with a real smile on his face and a _real _person behind those eyes. The look he gave her made her stomach twirl and her hands shake. His smile made her break out in sweat and grow cold at the same time. He was _so_ god-forsakenly _cute_!

"You coming, girl?" Tommy asked.

Jude blinked a couple of times and nodded her head; she could never deny Tommy anything.

And as Jude walked out of the conference room with Tommy, she couldn't help but think, **Maybe Tommy defines me.**

She scoffed and shook her head.

"Unlikely," she muttered to herself and chose to forget about her assignment.

After all, she still had the rest of the day to do it.

_End._

* * *


End file.
